1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of teaching and the use of didactic aids for exemplifying various scenarios related to the immune system. More particularly, it concerns the use of a board game to aid in teaching the art of immunology to students of biology and the health professions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of AIDS in recent years, much more attention is being paid to the body's immune system. People are becoming knowledgeable about how the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) can adversely affect the body's ability to defend itself against a wide variety of pathogens. As more students are contemplating the pursuit of a career in the medical or allied health professions, they may be required to take courses in anatomy, physiology, microbiology, or other biological sciences.
Often the topic of the immune system is covered in a lecture situation and/or a video, but is ignored in the laboratory. This may be due to the restrictions on using pathogens or body fluids, and/or having limited facilities or funds. Since the immune system is a functional system, as opposed to a strictly anatomical system, it may be covered only briefly in an introductory biology or human anatomy and physiology course, most often in combination with the lymphatic system.
Complete background information related to the immune system is available from several sources (Benjamini and Leskowitz, 1991; Brock et al., 1994; Tizard, 1992). The immune system is referred to as a "specific" defense mechanism since it utilizes certain white blood cells, called lymphocytes, which have the ability to recognize and remember specific pathogens.
Several educational devices have been developed for teaching various subjects within the allied health field. These include a game as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,823 to Hale, which is a game depicting HIV (human immunodeficiency virus) and the progression of AIDS (acquired immune deficiency syndrome). Players move around a board, become "infected" with HIV, and eventually expire. Cards provide facts related to AIDS and terminal medical events.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,309 to Joel is an educational health game where players move along a path and draw cards upon which questions may be asked or health problems may be acquired. A player having a particular health certificate may avoid certain acquired health problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,559 to Summers describes a board game to teach student nurses or graduate nurses, wherein players move along a path, draw cards, and questions are answered to determine further movement along the path.
Due to the lack of hands-on activities for teaching the immune system, a need exists for a training system that reinforces concepts discussed in lecture classes concerning the immune system.